


She taught me truth.

by ElisaReven



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlolly - Fandom
Genre: F/M, The Final Problem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9374903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaReven/pseuds/ElisaReven
Summary: How I feel the aftermath went down.Sherlock and Co dealing with the end of the final problem.





	

John and Sherlock slid into the back of a police car that would take them home. Sherlock gave the house one last look and felt emotion bubble inside him.  
"It's all right, you know? Everything you did, they'll understand." John said not making any real eye contact with his friend. Sherlock's eyes fell to his hands and he looked at the cuts on his knuckles. He had ripped the coffin apart with hands, it had hurt but he hadn't noticed after the time; to filled with other emotions to fully grasp it.  
"Do you think..." He couldn't finish his thought. Instead he let out a long sigh, closing his eyes. He didn't open them again until they were home. Home being the Watson's house as 221b was still a literal bomb sight. 

The next morning sherlock was woken by a knock on his bedroom door. It creaked open to reveal the face of a kind woman smiling at him.  
"Mum?"  
"Oh my boy!" She came straight over, perched herself.on the edge of the bed and scooped him into her. It was as if he was a child again; sherlock found himself curling in to his mother's embrace. The type.of embrace only a mother could give and the only kind he had ever willingly wished for.  
"Now this has all been a very hard time for us all, but we need to go and speak with Myke and sort this all out." He followed her out into the living room where she shoved a thermal.mug in his hand. It was full of tea and he gave himself permission to feel glad for it.  
"Thank you." He said. All his life it had been to only his parents that manners had been a natural thing. Mr Holmes drove his wife and youngest son to Mycroft's office were they discussed Euros and her actions. The detective hardly listened to what they were saying his mind was else where. He was thinking about his home, was thereally nylon hope for his violin?  
He hadn't yet seen Rosie and part of him was keen to do so. Another part of him was hoping he could hear Mrs Hudsons rambled conversations again...it felt like an age since her shrill voice had called to him. Then of course there was the thing he was trying to ignore. The thing. That phone call. No. He shan't think of it. Not at all. But then he should really explain...or perhaps?  
"Mycroft, could you perhaps-"  
"Talk to her yourself Sherlock! I'm not your messenger."  
He was silent again after that for some time. Saying only a brief goodbye to his brother.  
"I need you to drop me somewhere." He announced quietly once they were back in the car. Her address was easy to find and they pulled up soon enough.  
"Do you want us to stay close? I could come up with you if you like?" His mother asked, her heart breaking to see her son so forlorn. He shook his head and left the car.  
With a steadying breath he rang the doorbell. It took exactly one minute and four seconds for it to open. She stood there eyes red from tears and tiredness, her mobile phone pressed to her ear.  
"I have to go. I'll call you later. Thank you John." She stepped aside and let the tall, detective into her home. Sherlock stood in her living room, he could see the kitchen and something fell over him. With precision he marched in there and started fumbling around. Molly stood in the doorway and watched as he pulled all the cameras from the room. She gasped when he stepped back and dropped the seven devices on the counter. He nodded to her but didn't know what else to do.  
Molly took a large gulp of air.  
"You don't have to say anything, John called, obviously you saw me...I meant...he told me. All of it. I understand. Thank you for saving me and I'm sorry." A tear fell over her eye and trickled slowly down her face.  
"Molly Hooper. The last few days have been very... difficult for me...I always thought myself to be removed from my emotions but it appears my sister...well you know the pull.of family."  
"Sherlock do you want to go in the other room? We can sit...I'll make some tea...you don't have to say anything." She slid round him and flicked on the kettle. Behind her she heard him shuffle slowly back to the living room.  
By the time she had made the tea and walked in Sherlock's had removed his coat and scarf and was sitting on the end of her sofa. He thanked her for the tea and sipped it twice before placing the mug on the coffee table. Molly had balanced herself on the arm chair. She could see the conflict going on behind his eyes but stayed quiet.  
"Molly, I did not lie to you when I said the we are friends. I told you once that you were the person who mattered the most. At the time I thought it was because of what you could do for me in a professional manner, since then I have come to realise that, though I often credit John with saving me...I don't think....had it not been for you Molly and your friendship, your openness and willing to let me be who I am without expectations opened me up to...well to all of it."  
Tears were forming in his eyes and getting caught in his eyelashes ands he spoke.  
"I am sorry for ever making you feel like you were just an experiment to me. You were not. I have treated you so horribly over the years."  
They were both quiet for a while and Molly finished her tea. Though how she did she couldn't tell you, for her chest was somtightbshe could hardly breath.  
"It's been a long day. Maybe we should get some sleep."  
He nodded and stood up on unsteady legs following Molly to the spare bedroom. Just as she was about to leave sherlock grasped her wrist.  
"I think...I think I'm afraid."  
"Afraid of what, Sherlock?" She asked turning back to him.  
"I blocked out all the memories I had of her, turned a boy; my best friend, into a dog because she killed him. But I killed magnesseun so how am I any different to her? What if I'm not?"  
"You're afraid you'll end up like her? Oh Sherlock no, you won't. You've already proven that so many times to all of us."  
"All she wanted was for me to play with her. I must have been such a horrid child to not want to play with my sister."  
Molly scoffed at that. He looked at her, his eyebrows brought tight to each other.  
"I had three older brothers growing up and not one of them wanted to know me. They were too busy being boys and thinking girls were 'icky'. It's normal."  
"How do you that?"  
"Do what?"  
"Find a way to make me normal, like everyone else. No one else can...just you."  
"Who knows." She smiled at him, a weak smile that didn't reach her eyes. Then she was gone. 

Sherlock didn't see Molly again for some time. His life was taken up.with the restoration of 221 baker street, helping to care for Rosie and visiting his sister. It had been whilst he lie awake in molly's flat that he realised how he could ensure a small part of his sister's sanity. Their joint passion for the violin. He had made it his mission to visit her once a week and play his violin to her. Eventually she had started to pick up her own and join in the pair had even performed a sort of for the family. Still it had been almost a month and baker started treetops was finally back to its glory. The cafe downstairs was open for business and Mrs Hudson was making tea when Molly walked in. There was a large smile on her face when she saw Rosie giggling in Sherlock's arms. After a quick cuddle John announced that he was taken her back to the old house for one last night. They had fixed the upper floor so that the storage room was now a beautifully decorated nursary for the smallest Watson. 

"Alone at last Doctor Hooper." There was a hint of nerves in his words.  
"What did you want? Finally ready theory of some experiment? I didn't bring any thumbs" Molly joked.  
"No. I um...I wanted you to come here because I have something to say to you. Please sit." He gestured to the sofa and followed her theooesoo the. They sat next to each other half facing the other. Sherlock took in a long breath.  
"This is difficult for me. As you know already this is not my area of expertise so you will have to bare with me at times. It was through much deliberation with myself that I have come to a conclusion. John may also have pointed it out to me a few times. The words I spoke to you may have at first been to save your life but now I see they saved mine as well. You see i was unaware of my own emotions. I can deduce them in all humans except myself you understand" He paused. "There will be times when it will seem as though nothing has changed between us. I will not bring flowers on occasions others may believe special." He noted her confused look.  
"Molly you are one of the smartest humans I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. You have the ability to shame me with a look from your perfect eyes, the waybonly my mother had previously been able to do. I find that you are increasingly more and more inside my mind palace. You keep me alive when all others are lost to me. I will not shower you with flipant praise Molly, nore will I whisper sweet nothings tonyou like a lovestruck teenager. But i will Molly Hooper be yours as it seems I quite unknowingly have been fornmuch some time."  
He looked up into her brown eyes searching for her answer.  
"I don't..im sorry Sherlock you said i was smart but i feel a little confused. Are you...are you saying that you want to have a relationship with me?"  
"It will be highly unconventional. I havent the foggyest idea of what it is to be with another person but yes Molly I believe that I am saying that."  
She nodded and he felt the tightness of his chest ease.  
"In that case Mr Holmes I need you to learn to be comfortable holding me because im going to want that. Not all the time, but sometimes."  
Sherlock quirked up one side of his mouth in a half grin and he slid his body closer to her on the sofa. He wrapped his arms awkwardly around her and pulled her back so they were resting back, molly's hand on his chest, resting over his heart. Sherlock's hand moved to cup her cheak while she leant her head to his shoulder.  
"I think maybe I could do this. It is nice." Molly sighed happily.  
"I have nightmares, Molly. I dream that I become like her that I hurt John and Rosie. I hurt you. I don't ever want that to happen."  
"You won't Sherlock. I know you won't because you have a family that will never give up on you. You have your brother, your larents but you also have us; John, Greg, mrs Hudson, me. We won't let you be that."  
Sherlock opened his mouth to speak but the ringing of his phone cut him off.  
"John?"  
"I think you should come over here! I have a disk from Mary."

**Author's Note:**

> I am thinking of turning this into a series   
> Let me know if you would like me too 
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
